How to Train Your Brave Tangled Guardians
by waitingformysnowday
Summary: Repunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack come together to defeat an evil greater than anything they faced before. Each came from around the world with different problems and ways. With their differences, will they be able to stand united and face the great evil? bed summary but I tried my best.
1. Mysterious Letters

**I hope it's nice and future apology for the terrible accent writing. So this happened after the 'Brave' movie so Merida and her mom are in good terms and Berk already live with dragons. Repunzel still lives in her tower with mother Gothel and Jack isn't a guardian yet. I guess Repunzel is still 15 here and this happens when there was still a queen and king. **

Merida

Merida was practicing sword fighting outside with her friend Avery. Avery had brown curly hair but not as extreme as Merida's. He has brown hair and a nice tan. He's tall and a bit skinny so people tend to underestimate him when it comes to fighting. He also has a deep Scottish accent. He is also the son of the new maid and he was very skilled in sword fighting so they usually practiced outside by sunset or sunrise. They usually practiced behind the castle or by the creek. Today, they practiced on sunset behind the castle and neither of them was ready to lose. "So.." Avery said, panting as he crossed swords with Merida "How is yer day… did ya… do stuff?"

Merida chuckled "I know what yer tryin' to do, yer tryin to distract me. I taught ya that an ya can't use my lessons against me."

Merida twisted her sword with Avery's which made Avery drop his own.

"Wow" Avery said, panting "yer getting good."

Merida smiled at him. "I know."

"Merida!"

Merida turned around to find her mom standing by the doorway into the castle. She held two apples by her hands and threw it at them.

"How's practice goin' ?"

"Fine mum."

"She's beatin' me in everything my queen. Yer daughter is very much skilled."

"Thank you Avery. Now Merida, you have a letter from across the sea."

"Exactly where mother?" Merida said with her cheeks filled with apple.

"I don't know. But it is far. I didn't read it yet. Maybe you wanted to open it."

"I'll open it inside." Merida said and turned to Avery "Think fast!"

She threw her half eaten apple towards Avery and he catched it with his sword.

Merida laughed and said "Practice tomorrow, Avery. Same time."

"Aye." Avery said. He turned towards Eleanor and said "My Queen." while bowing. Eleanor bowed back and Avery walked away, swinging his sword around playfully.

"Now where's that wee letter?"

Eleanor pulled out a letter from inside her cloak and gave it to Merida. She opened it excitedly and read aloud.

"Our Humblest Greetings, Queen Eleanor. We have heard far an' wide about yer daughter an we request yer permission to let her join our quest."

Merida blinked "Quest?"

"We plan to vanquish a dark evil and it will be a great honor to let her join. We'll come by tomorrow to either pick her up or to hear your denial. Sincerely, The Guardians of Childhood."

"where's dad?"

"He went out hunting with his men, we can tell him later." Queen Eleanor hurriedly said "Well? Qill you accept?"

Merida was speechless. Quest? Dark evil? The Guardians of Childhood?

"Are you alright me dear?" Eleanor asked

"I'm fine mum… an'…. An' I accept da offer."

Hiccup

"Alright buddy, I finished your new tail." Hiccup proudly told Toothless.

Hiccup just walked out of Gobber's shop with Toothless' new tail. He was a bit sweaty and very much tired but it was worth it.

"It's lighter with different material." Hiccup said spreading the tail on the ground. "It's going to make us faster. It's got a different pattern and its waterproof just in case."

Toothless cautiously sniffed the tail and looked up at Hiccup.

"Now stay still, I'll get it on you."

Hiccup dragged the fake tail and started putting it on Toothless. Toothless jerked his tail forward causing Hiccup to land face first on the dirt.

"Argh." Hiccup said, wiping the dirt off his face "What was that about?"

Toothless laughed and swung around his new tail to get used to it.

"haha, very funny. Now let's test it, buddy."

Hiccup started to strap Toothless' saddle and other attachments when he heard a voice behind him.

"Son."

Hiccup turned around "Hey dad, um, need anything?"

"No. But there's something I need to talk to you about."

Hiccup turned to Toothless "I'll be back buddy. I need to talk to my father."

Hiccup turned to his dad and walked into the shop.

"The world needs you." Stoik said when they both entered the house.

Hiccup blinked "what?"

"You and your pet dragon. There was a letter from outside." Stoik said, admiring a battle axe.

"Outside, what do you mean by _outside_?"

"Like not on Berk. They're asking for your help. It's about defeating this sort of… evil."

Hiccup looked at his dad. "Is that it?"

"No, they're actually coming to the island."

"But I didn't agree yet."

"They're still coming." Stoik dropped the axe and looked down at his son and placed both of his hands on Hiccup's shoulder. "I think it will be best to accept."

"Obviously, dad. I'll look like a coward if I refused and I don't want to go back there."

"That and because it's the right thing to do."

Hiccup looked at his dad and they hugged.

"Get your stuff ready. They'll come tomorrow."

"Alright then, I better tell Toothless." Hiccup said and walked out of the door.

So much was going through his mind. Fighting? Evil? _Outside_? He's never been outside. He's never had time. All there was to him was Berk, The island of the Dragons, the 4 other tribes, and the island of outcasts. They didn't need to go farther than that. What was outside?

He found Toothless trying to steal fish from a zippleback.

"Toothless!"

Toothless turned towards Hiccup and eagerly ran towards him. Hiccup smiled at him sadly and Toothless looked at him worriedly.

"Pack your bags, Toothless. We're going outside."

Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head. He had no clue about what would happen out there and he was absolutely terrified.

**This took longer than expected but I have a 3-page-per-chapter limit so I'll stop here. The next chapter has a small twist in it.**


	2. Invisible Friends

**I just want to say that this is young North. He's in the middle of turning from the North in the book and the North in the movie so he's a bit fat here and his beard is a bit longer and turning grey and he doesn't have his accent yet because it's hard enough for Merida's accent. Jack's clothes here are his old clothes. The one he wore when he first came out of the lake. **

North steadily flew his sleigh over Scotland. He checked his globe the first person to visit. On his globe were three lights. One was in Scotland, one was in the top corner of Canada and one was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was one of the many undiscovered islands in the Pacific. The only inhabitants were the Vikings and the dragons but he heard that the Vikings already made peace with them so hopefully there is nothing to worry about.

He spotted the castle from afar and started his descend. He saw the queen, king and some of their soldiers in the castle courtyard. He roughly landed on the grass. The people were staring at his sleigh.

North jumped out and looked at the royal family. There was an elegant queen, a big and warrior like king, and a princess who has curly wild hair and a dress that looked like it's been rolled around on the ground. She had a loose belt with a pack of arrows and a sword strung on it. She wore an old bow around her body. There were triplets sitting on the floor and eating a full platter of bread. Decent family

North bowed to the queen and said "do you accept?"

The princess strode forward and said "I accept alrigh'. I'll help ya."

North smiled at her warmly and said "Welcome aboard."

Merida looked back at her family and climbed on the sleigh. North followed and immediately took off. Merida's family waved at her and Merida waved back until she couldn't see them. Then she started taking in her surroundings. She was in the clouds! She was probably the first person to fly in Scotland. The ride was very shakey. She stumbled forward to see how the sleigh was being pulled but she tripped and held unto North's arm to steady herself. North smiled at her and said "Like it?"

"How're da deers pullin da sleigh? It doesn't make any sense. Dey don have wings."

"It's magic."

There was a short silence when Merida asked "Who are ye?"

"Who are you?"

"Im Merida. Princess of Dunbroch. I don fight so why did ye pick me?"

"You do fight."

"But not in wars. I don like wars or gore or blood-"

"I know. But you fight."

"We got better soldiers back in Dun-"

"I'm not looking for fighters. I'm looking for someone brave of heart."

Merida smiled and made her way to her seat. "Ya didn answer me question."

"Guardians of Childhood." Norh said "Santa claus, the Tooth fairy, the easter bunny. I'm sure you've heard of us but in a different name."

"I guess so." Merida said shrugging. "Am aye alone here?"

"No. We're going to pick up another kid."

"Who?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II. And we're already here."

Merida looked down and saw the an island filled with small cottages. IT was mid day and there were people and… dragons? Wait, Vikings? Vikings riding the dragons?

"ar those…"

"Dragons." North said "Vikings and dragons used to be mortal enemies until a boy changed everything. And we're picking him up right now."

North landed even roughly this time causing Merida to fall on the floor.

"Careful wi' that." Merida said

Suddenly, a black dragon landed a few feet in front of their sleigh with a boy on it's back.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II." North said "Did you come to join us?"

Merida stared at him. She wasn't expecting Horrendous Haddock II to look like that. The boy was thin very skinny and he doesn't look that strong either but then Merida felt something in her heart. a small spark

Hiccup jumped off his dragon and walked towards them. He walked a bit oddly and Merida noticed his leg. Her heart almost shattered. He had a fake leg that softly squeaks when he walks. He didn't seem too comfortable and he tripped but his dragon helped him. The dragon waved it's tail and she saw the dragon also had a fake tail. The picture seemed heart breaking. Hiccup walked towards the sleigh and Merida helped him up.

"Thanks." Hiccup said and stared at her.

Merida smiled and said "Me name's Merida. So yor Hiccup?"

"Yeah. I'm not the fighting type to fight. just so you know."

"Were not lookin' for fighters." Merida said helping Hiccup sit on the sleigh. "We're lookin for brave of hearts."

North turned and smiled at both of them. "I'm pretty sure your dragon can fly after us. Our last team mate is a bit different between the both of you."

Hiccup crawled to the very back and spotted the dragon behind them. "follow us Toothless, okay?"

_Toothless?_ Merida thought _Strange name for a dragon_

Toothless nodded and spread its wings. The sleigh launched and steeply flew up and up. Merida suddenly felt nervous. She started to panic. Was she afraid of heights? That didn't make sense, she has been flying for a few minutes now, why did she only feel the fear now?

"Hold on, we're going through a shortcut." North said

A portal suddenly opened in front of them and it was speeding towards them. Without knowing it, Merida hugged Hiccup and buried her head on his shoulder. She braced herself for the shortcut.

Repunzel

Repunzel nervously waited by her window. She sat on the corner of the sill and looked at the sky. She did exactly what the letter said and now her mother was gone on a 4 day trip. The letter told her to wait and keep her eyes on the sky. She felt a cold breeze beside her and she saw her invisible friend, Jack Frost.

Yes, she was friends with an invisible winter spirit.

"So, are you going to finally tell me what was on the letter?"

"No" Repunzel replied bluntly.

"Are you going to tell me how you got the letter?"

"No"

"Are you at least finally going to get out of that tower?"

"… yes."

Jack blinked and stared at her. Repunzel just held on to the side ofher window nervously

"It's fun going out!" Jack said "You get to meet new people! You get to talk to them, to be with them…"

Repunzel frowned and looked at her friend "Why am I the only one who can see you?"

Jack shrugged. "But I am grateful I'm stuck with a girl with golden magical hair."

Repunzel chuckled lightly and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack seemed to tense up. Repunzel reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. He felt so cold but she didn't mind.

"Get used to being acknowledged." Repunzel said

There was a great wind and Jack said "Repunzel, look!"

Repunzel looked up and saw a sleigh with 8 reindeers descending towards them.

Repunzel squeezed Jack's hand again and whispered "Come with me" without taking her eyes off the sleigh.

"Why?" Jack asked

"because I need you. No one will see you."

The sleigh floated right in front of her. There was a man manning the reighns which should be North and two other teens. She knew their names but she didn't expect the Hiccup to be that thin or the princess to be that… improper. She glanced at the dragon behind the sleigh and hopped aboard. She said 'hi' to everyone of them and sat at the very back. She felt Jack land beside her and she placed her hand on top of his. Jack looked at her but she pretended not to notice him. She didn't want people thinking she's crazy.

North turned towards them and said "Welcome aboard. We're all complete so are you ready to begin with the mission?"

**Lol, this took 4 pages. Hope you like it so far.**


	3. Indoor Snowstorms

**So there was no internet in 3 days but I got 3 chapters in 1 update and a Hunger Games X The Big Four story in progress. I was SO boredXD**

* * *

The sleigh flew for a few more minutes. Repunzel was quiet in the corner with Jack. Merida sat a few feet beside Hiccup. There was a small jolt and Merida yelped and clutched Hiccup's sleeve. Hiccup was caught off guard. He looked at Merida with his cheeks bright red.

"Are you okay?"

Merida quickly sat straight and brushed herself. "I'm fine."

Repunzel couldn't help but giggle. There was a connection between them. It was so obvious. Merida looked at her and said "Hey lass. What's your name?"

"Repunzel. So you're Merida and that's Hiccup."

Hiccup turned around and waved at her. Repunzel felt Jack nudge her wih the elbow. She knew what he meant.

"So are you two dating yet?"

Both of them grew bright red and they edged away from one another.

"No!"

"Aye, W-we're not together."

"We just met but-"

Repunzel and Jack laughed "I'm just kidding."

"Right…" Merida said glancing at Hiccup

"Yeah, it's hilarious." Hiccup said rolling their eyes.

Merida couldn't help but giggle. Hiccup looked at her and smiled. Repunzel smiled at them. She knew this was going to be a great friendship.

"Here we are children." North said "the North Pole."

Everyone looked out to the right except for Merida who sat there clutching her seat.

"You okay there buddy?" Hiccup called out to Toothless.

Toothless roared and nodded. They entered a tunnel beneath the whole structure and ended up in the room where North keeps the sleigh.

"Maybe I should add more excitement in that tunnel like loops or something…" North muttered.

North jumped out and walked towards a circular elevator "Follow me children… and dragon."

Merida was first to jump out. She seemed happy to get out of the sleigh. Toothless walked towards them and helped Hiccup out. Repunzel gathered her hair in her arms and followed the group with Jack behind her.

"I'm sure we could all fit." North said as everyone piled into the elevator. It was a tight squeeze but they all fit. After the ride they emerged in the corner of the main clearing where the guardians of childhood usually meet up.

"Wow." Repunzel said, dropping her hair.

"What are they making?" Hiccup said looking at the yetis.

"toys." North replied "toys for the children all around the word. To give on Christmas night"

Merida stared at North "dat was you?"

"Yes." North said "And there's more of us. Come to my office."

North strode away and everyone sped up to follow. After a few minutes they entered North's office but Toothless had to stay outside. It was filled with blocks of ice and the shelves were half filled with small toys.

"So, we have called you all here to defeat an evil. I'm assuming you already know that."

"Yes. It's not like it was mentioned to me for hundred times back at home."

North smiled "You will stay here to train. We don't know where the evil hides but when it shows a trace in this world, you will have to defeat it and expel it from existence but for now, you will train. We have prepared the whole bottom floor for all of you. There is food, private rooms, and training places for you there. You will be here for some time."

"But my mother is only gone for 4 days." Repunzel said

"She'll be gone as long as she needs to be, I promise." North said winking at her.

"One question though, why us? Can't you help us?"

"Guardians of Childhood protect the hopes and dreams of children. As much as we want to, we can't. We are bound by our oaths." North said

He stood straight up and said "So, none of you ever experienced battle probably except for Merida. And we have a failed Viking and an underage girl. How old are you, child?"

"15" Repunzel said

"So do you know why I chose you all?"

"Cause yer not lookin' for fighters." Merida proudly said

"Correct, we need the brave of heart, the forgiving, and the clever and creative. We, however, do not need an invisible, trouble causing spirit."

Both Repunzel and Jack's eyes grew wide. Merida and Hiccup looked confused. Repunzel and Jack looked at each other.

North smiled at Jack and said "Just because you're invisible to humans doesn't mean you're invisible to other spirits, Frost."

Both of them were speechless. Repunzel stared at Jack.

"Hold on. What are ya talking about?" Merida exclaimed

North pulled Jack towards him and turned him around to face Merida and Hiccup

"Meet Jack Frost." North said hardly patting Jack on both shoulders. Jack looked at them. He really wanted to be seen.

"Hi Jack, nice to meet you." Hiccup sarcastically said.

Merida laughed "There's no one there. Yer sure there is?"

Jack gripped his staff and looked down angrily at the floor. Repunzel looked at hi sympathetically.

"HI Frost." Merida continued, laughing in between words.

"Merida-" Hiccup said

"wait" Merida said laughing "Nice ta meet ya. I would shake yer hand if I could see it-"

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled and stomped his staff on the floor. There was a flurry of snow and wind. Everyone was knocked of their feet and frost spread throughout the floor. Once everyone got on their feet again, Merida said "were did tha' come from"

"Um, Merida…" Hiccup said staring at Jack

"wha-" Merida said and she saw Jack. She was utterly speechless "are.. are ya…?"

Jack smirked at her "Jack Frost, your royal highness." He said with a playful curtsey.

Repunzel laughed and Hiccup smiled at Jack. Merida grimaced and crossed her arms.

"Welcome aboard, Frost. You'll be helping them out." North said "It's sunset. Get to your rooms. We have a lot of work to do."


	4. Blunt Arrows

2 weeks later

Merida was training with North's arrows. North had every kind of equipment for training but she preferred to use her own bow but she reserved her arrows for the real fight. She hit the target every time, breaking the arrow that she last fired. When she ran out of arrows, she sat down and drank her water. She saw Jack lying on one of the window sills, pretend sleeping because apparently he doesn't eat or sleep. Merida and Jack became mortal enemies in a span of 2 weeks. Merida was more of the serious type and Jack would always be there to annoy her. It's probably because of the incident on their first day here.

"What are ya doin there?!" She yelled at Jack

"Sleeping."

Merida rolled her eyes "Ya don't sleep, remember."

"oh yeah… then I'm here to annoy you."

Merida shot an arrow towards him but it harmlessly passed through him.

"You already tried that." Jack said with his eyes still closed "you know you can't hurt me."

"It's a curse aye live with everyday." Merida grumbled

Jack smirked to himself "How's your boyfriend?"

Merida's face grew red "I don have a boyfriend."

"Are you sure about that? IS your boyfriend waking straight already?"

Merida smiled to herself "How about ya? Is yer girlfriend doin good with her fryin' pan."

Jack's eyes flew open. He turned and fell 3 stories down, a few feet in front of Merida. Merida chuckled. Jack slowly sat up.

"Even though I can't get hurt, I still don't like falling and landing flat on my face." Jack groaned

Merida smiled when she heard a voice behind her. "Merida! Can you help me train?"

Jack smirked at her and she glared at him. Merida then turned around to face Hiccup.

Jack rolled his eyes and went to Repunzel's room which is right in front of the training area. He found Repunzel painting her mirror.

"Hey, Punzie. I see you ran out of wall."

Repunzel smiled at him and continued painting "I guess I did. How are the two lovebirds?"

"Still denying, but they are training together right now."

"Then what are we sitting here for?!" Repunzel laughed and pulled Jack towards the door. They opened the slightly opened the door and pocked their heads out.

"So, try to miss me arrows." Merida said, readying 10 sets of arrows.

"Are you sure that won't hurt?"

"Don't be such a baby. It will only hurt a bit. I removed da pointy end" Merida said "Ready, set, go!"  
Hiccup started running. He managed to dodge the first 3 arrows until the fourth one hit him

"Ouch! Merida it hurt more than - Ow! Stop- Ouch hey- Ow stop it I'm not ready!"

Merida laughed readying her seventh arrow "No stopping, come on!"

Hiccup rolled his eye and dodged the 7th arrow..

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Repunzel said as they peeked from her door.

"I got an idea." Jack touched his staff on the floor and it started crawling towards Hiccup.

Hiccup was dodging his 9th arrow. He was about to dodge the last one when he stepped into the frost and started sliding and he bumped right into Merida and they both fell on the floor.

Jack chuckled and Repunzel punched him lightly on the arm.

Merida and Hiccup both stared at each other. They both got lost in each other's eyes. Jack rested his head on Repunzel's and Repunzel quietly chanted "kiss.. kiss.. kiss"

After a few minutes, they finally kissed. Repunzel started cheering and Merida and Hiccup suddenly stopped and looked at her. They both quickly picked themselves up.

"Were you spying?" Hiccup asked.

"Give the two lovebirds some privacy, Punzie." Jack said pulling Repunzel inside her room and closing the door.

Merida smiled at Hiccup and hugged him. Hiccup was surprised but then he hugged back.

"Yer kinda cool for a failed Viking." Merida said

"Thanks, that warms my heart." Hiccup said.

Suddenly, Toothless flew into the room, nudging Hiccup.

"Wow, buddy. What is it? Relax." Toothless flew a few feet u and landed again and him hard.

Hiccup thought for a while until he realized what Toothless was saying "I have to go back. I have snoggletog."

Merida looked at him. "wut?"

"It's a tradition. It's like Christmas for Vikings. I need to get back there, for my family." Hiccup said

"But it's July. It's not even snowing.

"Our Christmas is different and it does snow 9 months of the year and hails the other 3."

"I'm sure North would allow yer to go. It's just one day."

Hiccup thought for a few minutes when he said "You can come too."

Merida's blue eyes sparkled "Really?!"

Hiccup nodded "and Punzie and Frost can come too."

There was a banging on the door and it opened. Repunzel was dancing around and jack was holding a an empty glass.

"We weren't listening." Jack said, throwing away the glass and shutting the door again.

Merida stared at Hiccup "really?"

"They are our friends, aren't they?"

Merida stared at him "… really?"

"What?"

"Yer bringing Frost with us?"

"Of course, what could go wrong?"


	5. Silver Flowers

Merida was braiding Repunzel's hair before they left for Berk. She was almost finished and Repunzel handed her a flower whenever she needed it.

"flower." Merida said and Repunzel gave her a flower from her basket.

"So… how is it with you and Hiccup?" Repunzel asked.

"Ya already know, ye were spying on us almost every time." Merida said bluntly.

Repunzel was silent. "…no."

"Of course ya weren't." Merida sighed "flower."

Repunzel handed her a flower and Merida said "How about yer an Frost. How long have yer been friends?"

"When I was ten." Repunzel said, twirling a flower in her hands. "I really wanted to go out that day because of a book I read so he made it snow in my room. I've never seen snow before so…"

"An when did yer start liking him?" Merida asked cheekily.

"I…" Repunzel started "I… okay I do like him but we can't be together, I'm growing old."

Merida laughed "Yer fifteen. Aye, yer are very old."

"No, I mean… I'm going to grow old someday."

"aye. Someday but not today."

Merida clapped her hands "done."

Repunzel stood up and twirled. Her golden hair was tied in a delicate braide. It made her hair shorter so she doesn't have to worry about it touching the floor.

"It's beautiful." Repunzel said in awe.

"Let's go. Da boys are waitin' outside."

When the girls stepped outside of the room, Jack glanced and stared at Repunzel. Repunzel smiled and twirled. After, she placed her hands on her hips and posed "What do you think?"

All of them laughed. "Come on, my princess." Jack said jokingly "On your mighty stead."

The three of them piled on Toothless and Jack stood a few feet back, ready to follow them.

"Are ye sure this is safe?" Merida said, hugging Hiccup tightly.

"It's fine, I promise. Just hold on tight." Hiccup patted Toothless gently "ready when you are buddy."

Toothless roared and flew straight up. Merida screamed and buried her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Repunzel just smiled and let her hair flow in the wind and Jack closely followed.

When the ride finally grew steady, Hiccup said "You can look now Merida."

"Yeah, we're ten thousand feet in the air; it's not scary at all!" Jack laughed as his brown cape flew wildly in the wind.

"Shut up, Frost!" Merida cried still hugging Hiccup.

"Come on Merida! Look it's the sunset!" Repunzel giggled.

"We're almost there. Ready for the decent?" hiccup said

"Woohooo!" Repunzel cried and Merida held on to Hiccup even tighter.

"See you at the bottom." Jack said and he flew straight down.

Toothless began the descent and by the time they landed, it was already night.

"Oy, Hiccup!" There was a loud voice behind them. Hiccup got off the dragon and saw Gobber.

"How's your fake leg?"

"Charming." Hiccup said as he helped Merida off.

"And who's' this lady friend of yours?"

Merida quickly jumped off the dragon. Her knees were shaking and she leaned on the dragon.

"I'm Princess Merida of DunBroch." Merida said with her head high

"A Princess" Gobber said, amused "Your family and Astrid is waiting for you, Hiccup. The Party is in the great hall."

Hiccup's eyes widened. He forgot all about Astrid. He turned towards Merida and said "I'll be right back. Just stay here." Hiccup plucked a flower beside him and he gave it to Merida and ran off.

Merida stared at him as he ran off. It wasn't like Hiccup to be bold enough to give her a flower. Merida looked at the flower. It glowed silver in the moonlight.

"That's a rare flower you got there." Repunzel said as she looked down from where she sat. "I read about it. It's got a long name and it only grows on harsh climates."

"ye don say." Merida said "an where's jack?"

Repunzel's eyes narrowed "I think he got lost."

"serves em right for not followin' us." Merida said, rolling his eyes.

"maybe we should find him. I'm getting nervous Merida." Repunzel said looking around.

"….. aye, let's go find yer boyfriend."

Repunzel jumped off and dragged Merida off. She hurriedly looked around but there as nothing but empty houses and sheep.

"Where is everybody?" Repunzel asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Snoggletog." Merida said "Maybe he's there. We did check evrywhere."

"It's worth a shot, let's get going." Repunzel quickly said and ran off.

"wait!" Merida cried but she was already gone. Merida spotted a building that was filled with light and merry making so she guessed that was the great hall.

Merida entered and started weaving through the vikings, looking for either Repunzel, Hiccup or- hopefully not- Jack. After a few minutes she spotted Hiccup. Merida instantly smiled and started walking towards him when she saw him talking to another girl. Merida walked faster towards Hiccup but there were too many vikings in the way. Then she saw Hiccup kiss the girl.

Merida suddenly stopped. What was happening right now?! There was sudden rage in her. Did she ever think she would find someone to be with?! To be _married?!_

Hiccup glanced at her. Merida just shook her head and ran out. She pushed through the thick crowd. She could here Jack and Repunzel's voice but that didn't seem to matter right now. Tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. One she got out, she ran to the nearest tree and leaned on it and cried and cried. She has never felt this miserable.

She noticed she was still holding the flower. She looked at it through her red eyes. It didn't glow silver anymore but it seemed plain grey. She threw it on the floor and started walking away when she saw a dark figure rise above her. When she finally realized what it was, Merida's eyes grew wide and she screamed.


	6. Goodbye Kisses

**Yeah, I've been misspelling Rapunzel because of my computer but it's correctly spelled now. It's got auto correct of something. It's pretty old and our internet is also busted so I couldn't update. Plus I just learned how much mistakes I made in the past few chapters so I fixed that too.**

Hiccup ran and weaved through the vikings trying to find his dad. He received many "Hiccup, where have you been?!" and "Happy snoggletog, Hiccup!" from passing vikings and friends. The first person he ran into was Jack. He walked around passing through people and freezing drinks.

"Would you please stop that?" Hiccup whispered

"Oh, Jack, I thought I lost you." Rapunzel said as she approached both of them. "I was so worried."

"I'm right here blondie, don't worry." Jack said grasping her hand.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup turned around to see Astrid. "You've been gone for a while… What happened?"

Hiccup felt guilty. He didn't tell anyone about the adventure. Hiccup felt the eyes of Repunzel and Jack on him. His friends might think he's cheating on Merida.

Hiccup sighed and said "Astrid… I want to break up."

Astrid stared at him.

"I'm sorry… I met someone else and she was..."

"Amazing?"

Hiccup looked at her.

"It's okay. I respect your decision. But this is for surprising me." Astrid said punching his arm.

Hiccup laughed "You don't change."

"Mind if I have a good bye kiss?"

"Sure." Hiccup said and kissed her. He was going to miss her but he couldn't believe she took it this lightly.

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Merida staring back at him. He didn't realize what happened until Merida ran away. Hiccup glanced at Jack and Rapunzel

"I swear its not-"

"We know dude, we were right here the whole time." Jack said smirking

"We need to get her to calm down." Rapunzel said pulling both of the boys through the crowd.

Rapunzel and Jack tried to call for her but she wouldn't listen. The crowd seemed to grow thicker and the trio slowed down. When they were finally near the door, there was a loud scream from outside.

"Merida!" Hiccup cried and they burst out only to find a huge black bear and Merida rooted to her spot with a terrified glint in her eyes.

Hiccup whistled for Toothless and waited for it. Jack leapt at it and swung his staff. The bear turned into black sand and disintegrated only to reform a few meters away. Jack was caught off guard and before the bear could strike, Rapunzel jumped in front of it and lashed her hair out. There was a loud sound from a distance and Toothless jumped from behind a cottage and killed it in one shot.

Everyone was panting except for Merida who was still in her spot. "Mordu" She muttered and blinked.

"No, I don't think so. It was made out of sand." Hiccup said.

"It doesn't look real."Jack said

"What are you talking about it was right there!"Rapunzel cried

"No, I mean it didn't look like it had a real shape. I mean it could turn into anything it wants. Not just a bear."

"I know it's Mordu. He's come back to take revenge or somethin'. Ya should have been here early, Haddock!" Merida cried

"Wow, Why are you suddenly angry at me, it wasn't my fault he attacked you." Hiccup said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yer really think I was angry cuz of him?!"

"Then what are you angry about then?!"

"Guys, maybe we should-"

"Stay out of this, Frost!" Hiccup yelled

"I have ev'ry right to be angry at ya! Ya kissed another girl!"

"What?!"

"Don' try to deny it Haddock! You did it in front of me! I swore I didn' want a relationship before. Now aye know why."

"Look, we broke up-"

"Maybe that's what we should do then." Merida quickly replied.

There was complete silence. Merida bit her lip and turned her back on Hiccup. She could feel their eyes on her but she grew up hiding her emotions. She would never show weakness.

"Take them home, Toothless. You can leave me here because I won't be going back."

Merida climbed on Toothless "Aye. Good riddance." She muttered and soared upwards.

Hiccup looked at her and ran in the opposite direction. All that was left was Jack and Rapunzel.

"So… did what I think just happened… happened?" Rapunzel said

"yup."

"And Merida rode Toothless?"

"Yeah, Hiccup showed her how to fly him."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"They liked to keep their relationship as secret as they can, remember?"

"But then… How did you know?"

"I'm Jack Frost, Isn't that enough explanation?"

Rapunzel laughed and nudged him on the arm "Come on, you go after Merida and I'll find Hiccup.


	7. Black Clouds

Merida cried on Toothless' back. There was a load roar and they started spiraling downwards. Merida looked up. She didn't concentrate much on the driving and she frantically tried to stop the fall by the tail. The sea was coming towards her fast and she began to panic. There was a loud click and they started to fly straight.

Merida held on to the back off Toothless. "Y-you could fly yerself."

Toothless nodded. He slowed down and landed on a nearby rock

"What are ya doin'? We should go!"

Toothless shook his head and nodded towards Berk.

Merida sighed "I know, I was abit' of a jerk. But I don't want to go back."

"Hey, Red Head!"

Merida sighed and turned around "What are ya doin' here, Frost?"

"Came after you, duh." Jack said floating above her "Because you have to go back. You know it's the right thing."

Merida thought for a while "Didn't ya get it?! Hiccup _cheated on me!_ He kissed another girl."

"Oh, you mean Astrid? He broke up with her just so he could be with you."

"Then why were they kissin-"

"It was a goodbye kiss! Live with it!"

Merida stared at Jack "I won't forgive ya if yer playin' with me right now."

"I'm not. Seriously Merida, I'm not that stupid I know exactly when I should be fooling around and when I shouldn't be."

Merida looked down and said "Fine let's go back. I cannot believe I'm sayin' this but… thanks for comin' after me."

Jack shrugged "Yeah, well, even though you are annoying and you tried to shot me with arrows, we're still friends, aren't we?"

Merida smiled "Stop it. Now let's get back."

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel called. There was no one in sight and it was pretty dark. Rapunzel smiled to herself and started singing her song. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine."_

Her hair started to glow. Her surroundings were lit up. Nearby flowers stood straighter and there was a soft cool breeze.

Rapunzel laughed to herself and continued walking. She found Hiccup sitting on the edge of a cliff behind a small cottage. He twirled a silver flower in his hand; it was just like Merida's except it didn't seem to glow that bright.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel said sitting beside Hiccup.

"Oh yes, I'm amazing! There's nothing wrong with me at all." Hiccup said.

Rapunzel smiled "That's sarcasm, isn't it."

"No, it's not." Hiccup said and glanced at her glowing hair "Isn't it draining your energy or something with that glowing thing of yours?"

"No, not at all, it actually feels good. It's like everything is warmer and brighter."

Hiccup sighed "Did she really mean that? What Merida said about me?"

"Seriously?! Of course not, this is all just a big misunderstanding. You know, nothing will happen if you run away from it."

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel and smiled "Yeah, you're right. I need to go back and straighten things out. I can't believe I screamed at her."

Rapunzel stood up and helped Hiccup up. There was suddenly a deep darkness like the moon was blocked. Rapunzel looked up and saw a massive wave of black sand covering the moon. She screamed and fell backwards.

Hiccup looked up and they both started going backwards but they hit the back of the wooden cottage. They tried going both sides but they were completely blocked. Hiccup held Rapunzel's hand and they saw black sand slowly coming towards them. It stopped at the edge of the cliff and just stayed there.

Rapunzel stared at it. What was it doing?!

"…Merida?" hiccup said. Rapunzel looked at Hiccup. He was staring at the cloud but the cloud just stayed there.

"Merida, I'm so sorry!" Hiccup started to walk towards the cloud

"Hiccup, it's a trick! What are you doing?! Stop!" Rapunzel said pulling at his arm.

Hiccup turned to her "What are you talking about?! It's Merida!" He began to walk towards the cloud, slowly dragging Rapunzel with him

"Stop, Hiccup!" Rapunzel said clinging to his arm

"Rapunzel, it's our friend!"

"No it's not, please believe me." Rapunzel cried.

"You're being ridiculous." Hiccup said as her outstretched his other hand towards the cloud. The cloud shifted and turned into Merida. It looked exactly like her except for her eyes. It was black, cold, and lifeless. It smiled and held out its arm.

Hiccup started struggling harder. Their hands were centimeters apart until Rapunzel gave up.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel shouted and stood. She stared sternly at Hiccup and Hiccup stopped moving and stared at her. Rapunzel's hair grew brighter and she stood straighter and stronger. There was a loud screech and the fake Merida grabbed Hiccup's arm and burst into black cloud and engulfed Hiccup.

Rapunzel held on to Hiccup's hand until she felt it fade. "No!" She cried when the cloud disappeared along with Hiccup. Rapunzel staggered backwards and leaned on the back of the cottage. She was breathing heavy and tears fell from her cheeks. He wasn't gone. She couldn't have let go.

"Hiccup" She tried calling but she knew there was no use. He was gone. Rapunzel still felt the soft glow of her hair. She took a small lock of it and stared at it. It faintly glowed until it flickered and went out.

Why didn't the cloud take her? We did it only want Hiccup? Why didn't it attack her? Rapunzel stared at her hair. Maybe her hair did more than heal.

Rapunzel heard the distant flapping off wings and she stood up and wiped her tears. Rapunzel made her way around the cottage and ran towards her friends who landed beside a tree in a small clearing. There were many silver flowers but it didn't shine at all. It was the same place where Hiccup first gave her the flower. Now Merida deeply regrets throwing it away.

"Rapunzel, where's Hiccup?" Merida quietly asked

Rapunzel bit her lip. Tears formed around her eyes. Jack and Merida looked at her. She couldn't even say it. Jack approached her and hugged her.

"I- I'm so s-s-sorry." She said through sobs.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Jack whispered, slowly rubbing her back.

"I-It's the black sand…. T-they t-took him. I c-couldn't help him."

"I know its okay." Jack whispered.

Merida was utterly speechless. She didn't know how to react. She heard a small whimper from behind and saw Toothless. He looked at her with big concerned eyes.

_Where's my rider?_

Tears formed around her eyes and she patted Toothless softly "I'm sorry. I.. I dunno."

She stared at the ground, then at Rapunzel and Jack. She never saw Jack this way, being understandable and comforting. There was a soft breeze and she felt something soft hit her shoe. It was Hiccup's flower.

Merida picked it up and stared at it. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. The flower was dull gray. Merida slowly stroked it and whispered "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, the flower brightened. It shined brighter and brighter. It caught Jack and Rapunzel's attention and they stared at it.

"Merida-"Jack started

"Hiccup is still alive! I can feel it!"

"It took him. We don't even know where it goes." Rapunzel said.

"Actually, I think we do." Jack said and bent down to pick something.

"Look at this." He held up a clump of frozen black sand. It squirmed and shifted in its barrier of ice. "It's from the bear fight earlier. We could follow it. Release it little by little and find where they go."

"Well, that's it then." Merida said, placing her hand on Toothless protectively. "We're goin' after him, No matter what."

Jack smirked "I like your attitude, redhead."

"Thanks but first, I need to go back to me homeland. I got a few things to pick up."


	8. New Discoveries

Merida sat on the soft grass beside Toothless. He has been really depressed and he would barely eat. It was sunrise and the view was beautiful but it didn't help her mood at all. She gently stroked Toothless who finally fell asleep from last night.

"Hey."

Merida turned around to see the girl Hiccup kissed last night.

"Are you Hiccup's Girlfriend?" She said sitting beside her.

"Aye. What do ya want?"

"Nothing. Just find him for me."

Merida sighed and buried her face in her hands. "What am I goin' to do. The last thing I ever said to him was 'Good riddance'. I'm so stupid."

"Yeah, you may be stupid." The girl laughed "But Hiccup thinks you've got a good heart. That's why he dumped me for you."

Merida glanced at her. She was very pretty if you took away the spiked skirt and the battle axe.

"It's Astrid by the way. Astrid Hofferson."

Merida smiled at Astrid "Merida DunBroch."

Toothless suddenly growled and woke up. He sat up and looked around as if expecting Hiccup but then he realized he wasn't there and plopped o the ground.

Merida stood up and said "I gotta go back to Scotland. I need to get new arrows."

"Oh, we got perfectly good arrows here."

"Nah, I'm pretty picky on me arrows."

"Wait up, Merida!"

Merida turned around to find Rapunzel. She had her hair in a bun but apparently it was too many so there was a remaining few feet of hair cascading down her back until behind her knees. "I'm tagging along."

"Why? Jack's not gonna come." Merida said as she prepared the saddle

"pfft. I don't spend every waking second with Jack." Rapunzel said trying to act natural.

"Aye. But I but ya want to."

Rapunzel started blushing "No."

Merida rolled her eyes and got on the saddle. Rapunzel followed and sat beside her.

"Aren't you still afraid of heights?"

"No!"

"Aha.. Then you wouldn't mind if we take this incredibly fast."

"What?"

Toothless took the message. He spread his wings and flew straight up. Merida screamed and placed her head on Toothless' back

"You're crazy!"

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Rapunzel giggled.

Hiccup was sitting on the ground, hugging his legs and looking around. There was nothing but darkness.

"Hiccup?" A voice echoed. It was Jack's.

Hiccup looked up. He was finally getting rescued. He stood up and started running towards the voice but he suddenly slipped on something that felt like glass on his bad leg and fell flat on his stomach.

The voice stopped. Hiccup looked up and saw a hand. It was Merida. "Let's get you out of here."

"Merida?"

"Who else would it be?" Merida said, laughing

Her voice rang in his ears. It wasn't her voice. It didn't have an accent and it was much colder. Hiccup stared at the fake Merida it had cold black eyes and a blank face.

Hiccup started to crawl backwards "leave me alone."

"What are you saying? It's me, Merida." The fake Merida smiled an d slowly started walking towards him.

Merida jumped towards the ground and started hugging it.

"I'm alive! She squealed.

"Come on; don't tell me that wasn't fun." Rapunzel said patting Toothless on his head.

They landed in a clearing in the middle of the forests of Scotland

"We gotta start walking. It's a long walk from the castle."

"We could just ride Toot-"

"No!... no, let's just walk." Merida suddenly said.

Rapunzel giggled and said "let's go then."

Merida sat up when she heard a rustling in a nearby bush. She immediately took her last arrow and shot it towards the bush. There was a small squeal and a voice.

"Careful where you point your arrows"

Merida looked at the person that emerged from the bush. It was the woodcarving witch that gave her the spell that turned her mother into a bear.

"Witch!"

"It's me. I just came here to give you your arrows." She said, throwing a back of more than 3 dozen arrows towards Merida. Merida quickly picked it up and clipped it to her belt. "Get away witch. Ya turned me mum to a bear."

"But without that, your bond would never be mended right?"

"well-"

"Exactly… and I see you brought a friend; The Girl with the Sun Hair." The witch said looking at Rapunzel.

"How have you been using your powers?"

"Um… I've been healing… making people younger…"

"That's it?!" The witch laughed. "Your power can do much, much more than that. Didn't you notice? You're the sun! I best be off now." The witch said and turned around.

"Wait!" Merida and Rapunzel said in unison but she was gone.

"Wut was that about?" Merida said

Rapunzel stared at her and slowly said. "I think I know how to fight the darkness."


	9. Sand Illusions

**Sorry for the long update. School had been so busy and I had to balance swimming training between school and it's not going too well.**

Jack rapidly as fast as the wind could carry him. He darted left and right trying to follow the black sand to find where it would go. The sand seemed to have a mind of its own. It flew at an incredibly fast speed straight and it suddenly stopped and flew straight in the opposite direction, hitting Jack square on his chest. The impact was pretty hard. He blinked away tears and coughed. He tried to find the dust but it was completely gone.

"Frost! S'uppose ya lost it now, aye?" Merida said as she and Rapunzel rode Toothless. Merida clutched Toothless tightly and her legs where slightly shaking but that did not change her tone and attitude.

"Ya idiot, we're not gonna find where it goes now. We got a small bit left."

"relax, redhead. I've got a plan." Jack said, taking off his cape and placed the bit of black sand in the center. Then he tied his cape around it and swung it around. The ball was tightly wrapped in the cape and Jack made sure it wouldn't be able to get out.

"Frost." Merida exasperated "if ya did that four hours ago…"

"Where did you even get that cape?" Rapunzel said tilting her head slightly.

"It's not a cape."

"Then what is it?"

"Dunno. Anyway, let's try this." Jack said clutching the edge of his staff and softly tapped the ball inside the cape. He could feel the ice melting and the black sand shot straight forward Jack thought his arm would pop right off its socket.

Toothless snorted and followed Jack and the black sand.

Jack clutched the cape with both hands. The cape would bounce and zip around and hit him but he wouldn't let go. A few minutes later, the sand stopped and flew straight up.

"Wow, dude slow down!" Jack cried as he hanged on his cape. The sand flew straight up through clouds and past birds. It flew so high, Jack could see in front of him a dark blue sky. Suddenly the sand turned around and flew straight down.

Jack has never experienced falling such a height. He shut his eyes for a few minutes and let the wind run past his face. He waited for the fall but there was none. He opened his eyes again. They were still falling but he could see an island below. It seemed like a regular jungle without any inhabitants.

The ground was coming in fast. He could see right below him was a large hole and he couldn't see what was inside. The sand shot straight through the hole and jack was pulled in. He could hear Rapunzel's voice yell his name before he hit the cold hard ground and pass out.

"Jack!" Rapunzel yelled as Jack shot into the hole. "Merida, he could be in danger." Rapunzel said, biting her lip.

Merida looked at the hole with actual worry. "But… Toothless can't fit in there."

"I'll go alone." Rapunzel said, jumping off Toothless and landing on the ground beside the hole.

"I'm comin' too. Yer gonna need backup." Merida said, smiling and gripping her quiver.

They both looked into the hole and jumped. Rapunzel's bare feet hit the ground and she immediately looked around. "This place is empty." She said, looking around.

"Maybe he just pass here and flew into another section…. Merida?" Rapunzel said, looking behind her. She saw Jack and Merida holding hands.

"Jack? Hey you're here! Where's the sand?" Rapunzel said, slowly walking towards them.

"Rapunzel, Merida is my new girlfriend!" jack announced gleefully.

Rapunzel suddenly stopped. "What?"

"Aren't you happy?" Merida said, smiling and kissing Jack.

"Um… well, I… thought Jack…. liked me." Rapunzel stammered, gripping a small group of her ahir nd staring at her feet.

"Are you serious?" Jack laughed "I never liked you."

Rapunzel stared at him "Jack?"

"I would never like you. You are nothing compared to Merida."

"Jack!"

"Merida is a princess and you are nothing but a Blondie who has no other friend other than an invisible spirit."

Rapunzel bit her lip and started running away. Anything was better than there.

Jack woke up to a terrible head ache. He sat up and saw Merida and Rapunzel talking in front of him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jack said, slowly standing up and approaching them. None of them answered.

"Hellllooooooooooo. Are you guys deaf or something?" Jack laughed.

Rapunzel turned to him and said "Jack, can't you see Mrida and I are talking. You are making it hard for me to ignore you."

Jack was still smiling. He knew it was a joke "Why would you ignore me?"

"Because she can't _see_ you, duh!"

Merida turned around and looked straight pass him. "Rapunzel, who are you talking to?"

"No one, we should probably find Hiccup now." Rapunzel said, smiling.

"Punzie, this isn't funny." Jack said.

Rapunzel and Merida both turned around and walked pass him. Jack inhaled sharply. It's been a while since someone else passed through him. He hated the feeling. And he hated even more coming from the person he really liked.

"Merida, I'm here." Hiccup's voice said.

Merida turned around and shot him in the face "Stop it! Show me da real Hiccup!" She cried.

"It's me, the real Hiccup!"

Merida turned around and shot him in the face. "Cowards!" She screamed.

She felt a presence behind her and aimed her arrow to see Hiccup sitting on the floor with his head buried on his knees.

"Are ya the real Hiccup?" Merida asked but he didn't answer.

"Tell me!"

"There's no point talking to a fake Merida." Hiccup's voice said hoarsely. Merida sighed in relief and dropped her arrows.

"Hiccup, it's me. I came to rescue ya. Rapunzel and Jack are here. Let's go."

"You're not real."

"Hiccup, I'm the real one!" Merida cried

"Prove it."

Merida sighed and took out the silver flower he gave her that faithful night. It glowed brightly in the dark.

Hiccup looked up. His eyes looked tired but relieved. He smiled and stood up and hugged her.

"I'll never let ya go again. Yer so stupid, can't ya defend yerself." Merida said, hugging Hiccup tightly and silently crying.

"I'm so, so sorry." Hiccup said, burying his face on Merida's shoulder.

"… Don't ever leave me again." Merida said, smiling as tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. She felt Hiccup smile on her shoulder.

"Never, I promise…"


	10. New Clothes

Rapunzel clamped her ears shut and her eyes tightly closed. No matter what she did she could still hear the voices, as if they were in her head.

"Get away, Jack. What's wrong with you?!" She screamed trying to block out his voice.

"You are so weak and pathetic." The voice laughed. "One of the reasons I chose Merida."

Rapunzel bit her lip. Now it was going too far. She clenched her fists and stood straight and opened her eyes- which didn't really help because it was pitch black anyway.

"You may not like me." She said through grit teeth "Or think I'm pretty or anything-"

She felt herself get stronger. She felt better to stand up. She felt warmer and a lot more powerful.

"-or hate me for being me and not a princess-"

She felt stronger and better. Her hair started glowing for some reason, even though she didn't sing yet. It was like because of the sudden surge of power.

"-But I am not weak! And _nothing _you say can change that!"

Her hair grew even brighter, brighter than ever before. She felt so powerful. It felt great to stand up for once and a while. The light was almost blindining. But it wasn't enough to illuminate the whole cave. She could see the black sand retreating towards the shadows and small cracks and crevices in the cave walls, hissing angrily at her and trying to hide from the sheer brightness of the sun.

Rapunzel's hair then dimmed the tiniest bit. Not enough for the dark sand to come towards them but just enough for her friends to see her surroundings. She saw Hiccup and Merida hugging a few meters away. They both had smiles on their faces and they didn't seem to care that the shadows were gone like they didn't even notice it was there in the first place.

And then she saw Jack who was lying in the ground with his arms hugging his legs. Rapunzel ran towards him and placed his head on her lap.

"Jack, are you alright?" Rapunzel said, biting her lips.

Jack's hand found Rapunzel's and he pressed it against his face. "It's so… warm." Jack smiled.

Rapunzel smiled and hugged him. "You're okay. You're okay." She muttered, burying her head in Jack's white shirt.

"Okay? I lost my cape. But it's not called a cape. Whatever, I lost the thing that I put around my neck, that thing was awesome."

"Next thing you know, you'll lose… this thing." Rapunzel laughed; touching the hard brown cloth that jack wore like a jacket.

"Yeah, maybe you'll need to make me a new shirt or something."

"I'm thinking… blue." Rapunzel said.

Jack flew up to the roof of North's workshop with his new hoodie Rapunzel made him. He really didn't want to lose the long sleeves and Rapunzel wanted something to protect his hair from the snow he would occasionally cause( because Merida always laughed at him about it) so she made him a thing called Hoodie and since he didn't want to lose the pants, Rapunzel gave him a belt to make it tighter.

Once he reached the glass ceiling, he found an open hatch and went outside. It wasn't snowing and it was night. Jack found Rapunzel wearing a thick coat. She was sitting beside a picnic setup with food and candles and drinks.

"Um…" Jack said.

"Oh hey, thanks for the picnic. It's really cool." Rapunzel said, tapping the picnic box.

"Uh… of course! I would do anything for…uh, my dearest friend…"

"…You didn't do this, didn't you?"

"Nope, I suspect Merida and Hiccup."

Rapunzel laughed, unpacking the picnic basket "Who else?"

Rapunzel started digging in while Jack just stared at her. He didn't eat because he couldn't. he also doesn't sleep and other essential human things.

"Did you… did you _understand_ what happened back in that cave?"

Rapunzel looked up at him. "yes I did, why?"

"So, the sand would take the forms of our worse nightmares and make them come to life." Jack started "And my nightmare was that you guys couldn't see me."

Rapunzel put down her food and smiled "Jack, you know we would never stop belivei-"

"That's not the worst part." Jack suddenly said "… The worst part was that… you were with someone other than me."

There was a long silence. Jack looked away. He couldn't believe he said that. Instead of having a nice friendship with Rapunzel, she would always think he was a creep or something.

"That's funny because, my worst nightmare was that you were with someone else."

Jack looked up at her. Rapunzel was smirking at him and he smiled and chuckled.

"You really like me, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I thought it was because you were the only friend I had but…"

Jack smiled. There was a moment of silence and complete victory when Rapunzel quietly said "Do you remember how we first met?"

"You were 13, yeah I remember clearly." Jack said, lying down on the cold glass and staring at the starry night sky with a smile on his face.

"You made it snow around my tower and it was the first time I ever saw snow." Rapunzel smiled.

"I wanted to see if anyone was in there, you know because it was so isolated."

"And you flew in and I hit you with a frying pan." Rapunzel laughed

"Out of all the things, why a frying pan? I remember it was still hot and smelled of eggs."

"I was making breakfast!" Rapunzel laughed "It didn't hurt right?"

"Yeah I've got a thick skull."

"You can't even get anything in that head of yours. I told you not to do so many things in the tower or at least warn you and you always end up breaking things or doing something that could kill a mortal."

"Yeah… I don't heed warnings too much… I died because of that."

Rapunzel bit her lip.

Jack smirked at her "That lip biting thing, is that new?"

"Yeah, small habit." Rapunzel said quietly and looked down. Before she knew it, Jack quietly flew in front of her and kissed her.

Rapunzel was caught off guard but she kissed back.

"I like it." Jack smiled "it's… you and if it makes any consolation, it's Christmas tomorrow."


	11. Big Conclusions

After a long day of sliding down chimneys and delivering presents in the speed of light, North barged in his office only to find the four friends inside.

"What are you doing inside my office? Oh and nice new jacket, Frost."

"It's a hoodie. Rapunzel made it." Jack said with a wide smile.

"We got yer presents, North." Merida said "We appreciated it."

"Hey North, cool inventions, how do you build it?" Hiccup said, staring at the toys on North's shelves.

"Never mind that. It's Christmas! We're preparing a feast below and I've got some things to discuss with you."

North ushered all of them out of his office and led them to a room a floor above them. The room was large and brightly lit. With gigantic, golden doors. The room was very long with a long table that occupied most of the room. The table was enough to sit 40- 60 people and it had food and drinks from possibly every country in the world. To the left side were floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the snowy night of the North Pole with the northern lights in the sky. On the other side was a grand fireplace with Toothless napping in front of it with large bowls of fish of every kind.

"Huh, so that's where he goes." Hiccup said, walking towards him and patting his head softly. Toothless purred softly and shifted his head.

North sat on the chair at the end of the table and the four sat on either side of him.

A few minutues later, yetis started piling in, greeting North, sitting themselves to the vacant chairs, and eating and talking to each other in their yeti language. Merida started piling her plate with food and eating in the speed of light while Rapunzel and Hiccup took a little bit of everything- which took the about 3 and a half plates. Jack would try to eat grapes but when he would eat it, it would always pass through him and land on the floor.

"Jack, I think it's better if you don't drink anything." North said

"So, how was delivering Christmas?" Rapunzel asked politely.

"fine." North said "But there's one thing that has been bothering me. It's this present I wasn't able to deliver to… Kosmo Pitchiner."

Jack stifled a laugh "Great name for a kid."

"It's not a kid, it's the person who guards the cell of The Golden Age. The place where they kept everything that is evil in this universe." North said darkly.

The room grew quiet. The yetis looked and North and quietly picked at their food.

"Wait, the whole universe?" Hiccup asked.

"This universe, yes." North said

"So, yer sayin… the cell broke." Merida slowly pieced together "An' all the evil was let loose."

"No, it's not destroying the universe, only little traces of it are going around the world, it's still staying in its cell but why?" Hiccup said

"It's obvious isn't it." Jack said staring at his grapes "They're absorbing this Kosmo person because apparently he has been tricked by the black sand to opening the doors and the shock of the sand going out was so hard it blasted the doors right off its hinges and took him into the deepest crevices of the cave while small amounts of sand came out into the world to bring a bit of fear like that was our warning sign that a great evil is about to come because who ever can control all that power will be the most powerful person in the world and that's what the darkness wants but Kosmo Pitchiner has a great heart and it takes time to stain his pure heart but they kept doing it even when we were invading the cell and we didn't see him because Rapunzel didn't light up the whole cell because it was too big if she did we would have seen the stones on the walls or something Pitchiner was there but we didn't see him and we thought that the darkness was just looking for someplace dark to reside in and it found a cave but it's much more than that because we are talking about centuries old of evil."

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Sorry for stating the obvious." Jack said, shrugging.

There was a complete moment of silence and everyone was staring at him with their mouths hanging.

"That's not Jack, it's the evil sand, get 'em." Merida said.

"You reminded me of a young lad for a moment there… a fellow named Sherlock Holmes." North said. "He was smart and intelligent as a boy and he gave a lot of thought about everything. He loves to show off his knowledge. He could be a great detective some day."

"That was brilliant." Hiccup said.

"I may be fun, but I'm not that stupid." Jack said "Hey redhead, I'm much better than you, aren't I?"

"An' now he's back." Merida sighed.

"So I guess it's settled." Rapunzel said "We need to go back tomorrow."

"But this… thing" Merida started "We barely it escaped last time an' its power is not even entirely focused on us. What's gonna happen when it is focused on us."

"That is what makes this interesting." Jack said, smiling.


End file.
